


Без слов

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fanfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Они не разговаривают.
Relationships: Davos Seaworth/Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини М-Е





	Без слов

Они не разговаривают. Никогда. С той ночи, когда Давос пришел в покои Станниса — да так и замер на пороге, не зная, что сказать. А Станнис не стал спрашивать — просто втянул его в полутемную комнату и не отпускал до самого утра.

Они не разговаривают, но и не молчат. Для Давоса это своего рода вызов — заставить Станниса стонать, охать, хрипеть. Слышать его. Это не так просто, как кажется. Станнис кусает губы, словно одно короткое «еще» станет концом всего. Давос поражается: Станнис так много позволяет себе наедине с ним, но только не заговорить. Он раздвигает ноги, впускает Давоса внутрь себя, прогибается под ним, запрокидывает голову. Давос многое мог бы сказать: как сильно его любит, что всегда будет рядом, что исполнит любой приказ. Вместо слов он целует Станниса, оставляя следы на шее и груди. И Станнис отвечает ему, ловит губами его губы и тихо стонет.

Они не разговаривают. Ночами. Днем Станнис ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Он может часами обсуждать с Давосом дела короны, флот, других лордов, торговлю. Давос дает советы, высказывает свое мнение и украдкой ловит взгляд Станниса. Порой ему кажется, что он просто выдумал то, что происходит ночами. Горячего отзывчивого Станниса, его влажное дыхание, томные всхлипы. На короткий миг Давос встречается со Станнисом взглядом и понимает: не выдумал. Станнис прекрасно все помнит и ждет ночи так же сильно, как Давос.

Они не разговаривают. Пускай. Раз Станнису так проще, Давос не станет заговаривать первым. Молчание не такая большая цена за ночи, проведенные в покоях Станниса рядом с ним.


End file.
